


无门禁（下）

by QingRen



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingRen/pseuds/QingRen





	无门禁（下）

“我不等你们了啊，先走了！”陈立农一手抓着热腾腾的蚵仔煎和盐酥鸡，一手提着三杯奶茶，冲着许凯皓和陆定昊喊了一声，连头都来不及回就飞奔而去。“靠，又给我溜！”陆定昊捡起一块石子就朝着陈立农背影的方向丢过去，转头气哼哼道，“这回你结账！”许凯皓接过自己的葱饼，欠嗖嗖地挑眉：“我没带钱喔。”“你妈的。”  
   
陈立农叼了一块炸鸡跨上自行车，将蚵仔煎的包装袋打好结，和奶茶一起小心翼翼地放在前筐里，一脸喜气地骑着车飞驰。高中生的作息时间太紧，周五下午的放学铃简直是所有人的救命旋律，陈立农都来不及整理书包，恨不得能第一个冲出校园。春天的槐花树下沁香无比，一阵轻风吹过还会有嫩白的花瓣散落在头顶。陈立农在红灯口停下，用竹签扎了块鸡肉送进嘴里，旁边几个小学妹路过喊了他的名字，他眯眼笑着给她们挥了挥手。学妹们红透了脸，淡粉色的百褶裙在槐花雨中充满元气。  
   
陈学长像是被花瓣雕刻出来的。尤其是穿白色校服衬衫的时候。  
   
A大距离陈立农的高中有五条街的距离，以陈立农的速度，骑车大概二十分钟。天气回暖之后白天逐渐变长，下午四点多也还是很亮，陈立农将车停在宿舍楼下的拐角处，锁在了宿管阿姨能看到的老地方，因为高校丢车事件蛮多的，陈立农之前眨巴着眼睛求助阿姨的时候成功得到了特别关照。  
   
林彦俊周五的最后一节课是在五点结束，陈立农看了看腕表，还差十分钟。于是决定先上楼等。  
   
“阿姨好！”陈立农将一杯奶茶递给宿管，宿管笑得嘴都合不上：“农农又来啦？”陈立农乖巧地点头，林彦俊天生是个很难被忽略的焦点人物，自然独得宿管们的关注，尤其是当他同样引人瞩目的弟弟出现了之后，年轻一点的女性宿舍管理员每周都在盼周五。  
   
205号宿舍门还是大敞开着，王琳凯正戴着耳机专心致志地打游戏，最后决胜局的几枪开过去后整个人从椅子上跳起，兴奋地大喊一声“Bravo！”转头看见陈立农，便摘下耳机拍了拍胸口：“走！哥带你吃鸡去。”陈立农笑着提起手里的盐酥鸡：“我带了啦。”王琳凯满意地拍了拍他的肩：“就知道农农弟弟最贴心，这么早就能料到我连续三把吃鸡。”陈立农把另一杯奶茶也递给王琳凯，然后把最后一杯自己戳开喝了几口，林彦俊不喜欢太甜的饮料，所以和他共饮一杯也够了。陈立农躺倒在林彦俊的床上，这家伙如今也装上了床围，他说是为了白天睡觉遮光用的，但陈立农知道他就是不习惯一次性和另外三个人一起住，保护隐私做的无用功罢了。  
   
“这家盐酥鸡真不错啊弟弟，下次再给哥带一份来啊。”王琳凯一边刷着手机一边吃得满嘴油。  
   
“好喔。”  
   
“真乖。”王琳凯笑得眯起眼睛。  
   
“乖你个头。”林彦俊把书包丢到桌上，嫌弃地将王琳凯越界的鼠标推到一边。陈立农扑上去从背后抱紧他，小孩现在已经比林彦俊高了半个头，还不知道受谁教唆练了点小肌肉出来，于是从身后拥抱的时候林彦俊整个人都落进他怀里。  
   
王琳凯翻着白眼戴上耳机，端着他的盐酥鸡就出了门，并用非常响亮的掼门声表达了他的无语。  
   
“你怎么又把食物带进宿舍？”林彦俊无奈地掰开他的手，陈立农趁着他回头就亲上去，两人吻了好一会才松开。陈立农一脸无辜地解释道：“上次跟你提到的那家蚵仔煎，买来给你尝啊。”林彦俊笑着揉了揉他的头发，然后非常严格地打开窗户透气，处女座不允许自己的宿舍有异味，哪怕是食物的香味也不行。陈立农殷勤地打开餐盒，夹了一块蚵仔煎送进对方嘴里，林彦俊一边整理着王琳凯留下的奶茶杯和食物残渣，一边张嘴吃掉。“怎么样怎么样？”

“还不错。”林彦俊面不改色地把垃圾丢进桶里。陈立农开心地又给他夹一块送到嘴边，林彦俊无奈笑：“嘴里的还没咽下去欸。”“喔，”陈立农只好自己吃掉，“喜欢的话我每周都给你带啊。”林彦俊甩给他一记眼刀：“不准把新鲜食物带到我宿舍了听到没有？”陈立农疯狂点头：“嗯嗯知道了，那可以带不新鲜的食物吗？”“你的梗好烂。”林彦俊无奈地给他丢了一包纸巾让他擦擦嘴角的酱料。  
   
陈立农反扑过来将人压倒在床上，手又开始不安分。“脱了鞋再上来！”陈立农乖乖地把鞋子脱掉，抱着林彦俊就是一顿狂亲，林彦俊无奈地被金毛犬舔了一脸，心想这小屁孩怎么发情期这么提前的，17岁就欲望如此强烈，一周不见都忍不住。“唉，”林彦俊妥协地叹了口气，抓过手机看了眼时间警告道，“王子异他们社团七点就开完会了，尤长靖今天也不会太晚回来，你给我抓紧时间。”  
   
“遵命！”  
   
宿舍的铁架单人床板被震得吱吱作响，林彦俊甚至有种床要塌了的错觉，他伸手搂着陈立农的脖颈，努力压抑着嗓子眼儿里的叫声，因为隔音实在太差。陈立农舔着他的嘴唇吮吸了一圈又一圈，随着身下的高频率运作，小孩嘴里奶茶的甜味全被送到林彦俊的味蕾上，他甚至尝出来陈立农今天点的是港式炭烧。陈立农找林彦俊G点越来越熟练了，轻车熟路地碰到那里，然后捂上林彦俊的嘴巴，用狠力一撞。“唔——”林彦俊被他搞得束手无策，只能喘着粗气求他轻一点。 陈立农玩儿心上来，把手臂伸到林彦俊嘴边说：“痛就咬我。”林彦俊本来没想咬他，结果小屁孩毫不留情地就给他撞得手脚一阵痉挛，于是报复似的一口咬了上去。  
   
“嘶…”陈立农痛得皱眉，感觉自己一块肉要被咬掉了，不过还是很兴奋地说：“你看你现在像不像分娩的产妇，太痛所以咬老公的手臂。”林彦俊差点被他气得撅过去，抬手就是一个巴掌挥到他后脑勺：“你还长进了你？！”陈立农不服气地又给他撞了好几下，撞得林彦俊差点射出来，报复心极强的小屁孩继续说着屁话：“马上就要生出来了，用力喔。”“陈立农你别想再上我的床…”“欸你看！头出来了！”陈立农嬉皮笑脸地掐住林彦俊的腰，还俯身给他敏感的耳朵里吹了口气。“嗯…”林彦俊被刺激地全身一抖。“再努力一下，马上就出来啦。”陈立农用尽全力向前一顶，一股暖流喷射出来堵满了林彦俊后穴内壁。  
   
“你他妈什么时候能学会外射？”林彦俊已经被他干得没力气骂人了，但还是想翻个白眼。  
   
陈立农并没有准备回答他的问题，而是煞有介事地摸了摸他的肚子：“你现在有我的种了。”  
   
林彦俊只想一脚把他踹下去，奈何两条腿都被做得发麻，禁欲一周的小泰迪生生给他折腾了一个小时才射出来，真够持久。“咦，”陈立农眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单，“为什么我射了那么多进去，你的肚子也没有鼓起来啊？”林彦俊无语：“我每天吃五顿饭肚子也没鼓起来。”陈立农一脸认真：“不对，我之前看的那个文章里面写…”“不要再看乱七八糟的文章了！！”  
   
两个人把罪案现场收拾干净并洗好澡之后刚好七点，陈立农抱着林彦俊钻进床围罩着的小空间里，普通宿舍的床和教职工宿舍真的是没法比，两个大只男生躺在里面是真的很挤，陈立农还偏偏爱出汗，没一会儿就热得拉开了床围。  
   
“高校宿舍没有空调真的很逊欸。”陈立农嫌弃地从桌上拿过一本薄册子扇风，林彦俊枕在他的一只胳膊上，刚好也能感受到他的人工电风扇。  
   
“你还是一个人住吗？”林彦俊问。  
   
“对啊。”  
   
“你晚上不害怕喔？”  
   
“怕什么啦，我还一个人半夜看恐怖片呢。”陈立农闭上眼睛，手里的动作也没停，林彦俊靠在他胸口，刚刚好的体温和刚刚好的细风，他突然觉得这个小孩真的长大了一点点，肩膀宽了不少。

以前他从来没想过自己会和陈立农有以后，甚至猜测过小孩子的新鲜感能持续几天，他想起自己中学的时候谈过那么多场恋爱，到最后就连初恋都没什么印象，好像从来没想过“责任”这两个字。他以为自己也会是陈立农恋爱史上的一个点，但没想这段关系对于两个人来说都不止是一个点，至少一直延续到了现在。  
   
林彦俊靠着他睡着了，呼吸浅浅的，陈立农瞥见窗外光线暗下来，气温也降了些，便又拉好床围，小心翼翼地把被子披在林彦俊身上，转身抱紧了他。  
   
   
   
   
“陈立农你会喜欢女孩子吗？”林彦俊问他。陈立农很惊讶地转头看他，半天没有作出回答。“不，我是说，”林彦俊解释道，“会不会有这个可能性，或者说，想法？”  
   
“你不相信我？还是你更喜欢女孩子？”  
   
“不是。”林彦俊笑着摇了摇头，他不知道该怎么跟陈立农讲清楚这件事情。

他看着陈立农迈着长腿从四节楼梯一跃而下扑过来抱住他，背后的吉他都被震得发出闷响。男孩高出同龄人一大截的身高总是在造成林彦俊自闭的同时给他罩一层安全感，反正每次被抱紧的时候都会有短暂的生理性晕眩，在失去神智的那一刹那他总能确切感觉到，他好喜欢他。  
   
好喜欢你。  
   
陈立农一直都是这么说的。从他们第一次做完一直到现在。林彦俊也说不出为什么会有种理所当然的自信觉得陈立农一定没给别人说过这句话，虽然他早就看穿这个对外呆呆的小傻子其实手段高明到不行。  
   
他们相处的时间真的很短暂，大部分时候只有每周五的晚上。林彦俊学了生物和临床医学，从周内到周末不是披着白大褂在实验室忙活就是在图书馆赶论文，到了考试周陈立农连微信回复都等不到。“绝对不要当医生。”这是陈立农在班里组织的高考志向心愿单里写的一句话，其他人都写的是想做什么，只有他写了不想做。于是陈立农有了个新爱称叫做“陈护士”，当然只有许凯皓这种欠打的人敢叫。  
   
又是一个烦躁的周三，陈立农一手托腮坐着发呆，连饭都没心情吃了。许凯皓从他便当里顺走一块排骨，问：“陈护士，你的姐姐又不理你了？”“靠北，”陈立农一勺子敲在他脑袋上，“你全家都是护士啦。”许凯皓捂着额头哀嚎：“失恋的男人真是惹不起。”  
   
“他问我会不会喜欢其他女生，是因为不信任我吗？”  
   
“厚——怎么可能啦，”许凯皓又顺走一块鸡翅，“陈立农可是整个华一中最专一的人喔，姐姐不知道吗？”  
   
“我以为他知道的。”陈立农没兴趣地扒了扒米饭，嘴里苦得一口都吃不进去。他以为他表现得足够真诚，林彦俊就一定能看得到，可是三年过去了，林彦俊还是那个躺在他身下说“好吧”，永远都没个准话的烂哥哥。  
   
“当然啦，还有另一种可能，”陆定昊神叨叨地敲了敲碗，“就是她移情别恋了。”  
   
陈立农猛地抬头，筷子差点从手里掉下去，这是他从来没想过也不敢想的一种可能性。陆定昊还在一旁添油加醋：“我跟你讲啊，有手段的女人就是这样，戴完绿帽还不想承认，先要把你搞个精神出轨再可怜巴巴地装受害者。唉，你这孩子怎么就喜欢搞姐姐呢，跟你说了多少次了姐姐你玩不过的…”陈立农差点一碗饭扣陆定昊脸上，存着满腹郁结站起身就走。  
   
周三的晚自习，陈立农翘课了，他举着在热水里泡过的温度计到老师办公室开了假条，骑上自行车就溜出了校门，飞驰过五条街。林彦俊不在宿舍，连宿舍门都是锁着的，陈立农无助地坐在地上背靠着门，又冷又饿，等了将近一个小时才等到叼着煎饼的尤长靖，再三追问之下陈立农又按照他的指路奔向了实验室。  
   
没有医学院的学生卡，陈立农再次被挡在了门外。他不停给林彦俊发微信，可是怎么都收不到回复。最后他还是拨了电话过去，虽然林彦俊说过不要再周内给他拨电话，因为很有可能在忙。一阵阵忙音让陈立农的心越沉越低，为什么呢，上周末明明还好好的，怎么突然就像被甩了一样。他抱着头蹲坐在实验楼的门口，一遍遍回想着和林彦俊在一起时候发生的事，说过的话，明明没有出错的，难道是自己想多了吗？  
   
林彦俊盯着显微镜的眼睛已经酸到快要睁不开，他接过小组同伴递来的眼药水，连续一周的培养皿观察终于在今天结束了，他在笔记本上的观察结果栏里写下最后一句话，疲累地扭了扭脖子。将近一周他都几乎没空去想其他事情，教授说过这一项报告至关重要，会直接影响他们申请交换生的资格，所以他最近平均的睡眠时间几乎只有每天三小时。他揉着眼睛来到更衣室，脱下沾满了各种药水味道的白大褂，刚打开储物柜就看到手机屏幕上显示了十几个未接来电，还有一连串的文字信息。  
   
全都是来自陈立农。林彦俊大概翻了翻文字内容，好像对方并没什么有急事，只是想聊天罢了。林彦俊只觉得头昏脑胀，他希望今天能睡个好觉，于是回复了一条“我睡了，晚安”就关上了电源。  
   
收到回复的时候陈立农还坐在实验楼门口，夜风有点凉，他戴着卫衣的帽子裹紧了校服外套。晚安，他敲出这两个字的时候还是有点难过，明明就不在宿舍，明明就没有睡觉。他知道林彦俊在忙，但就是会有一种莫名其妙的小心酸在里面，就像小女生第一次谈恋爱一样。呸，第一次是第一次，但不是小女生。最终他还是赌气地没有回复，全然不知对方已经关了机没准备收他信息了。陈立农刚想离开就听到实验楼的刷卡感应门的一声响，里面走出两个人来。  
   
林彦俊和另一个女生。  
   
陈立农整个人僵在原地，他坐在光打不到的阴影里，并没有被那两人看到。他看到扎着马尾的女生穿着短袖被夜风吹得一哆嗦，林彦俊绅士地把自己外套递了过去。  
   
他突然想起来几年前自己第一次撞见林彦俊在教职工宿舍楼下和一个学姐接吻，一只手摸人家的腰一只手摸屁股。许凯皓也说过这是和女孩子接吻的必备技能，没有摸摸的亲亲都是没有灵魂的。他还记得林彦俊换过不少女朋友，他在窗户上向下看的时候看到过很多次，那些女孩子要么有大胸要么有长发，软软的身体融化在林彦俊怀抱里，腰肢细得几乎单手握得住。  
   
他都没有。  
   
校园里的路灯不太亮，陈立农目送着两人的背影消失在视线范围之外。女孩子的身高只到林彦俊肩膀，所以他肯定不会每次都皱着眉说你怎么又长高了。  
   
   
   
陈立农失恋了。很快这个消息就再次传遍了整个学校，陈立农自己也很苦恼为什么身边这群狐朋狗友可以只通过他的表情就洞悉一切，奈何嘴还没个把门的。许凯皓每天都嬉皮笑脸地抱个吉他给他弹唱《分手快乐》，陈立农觉得他再也没办法保持自己的温柔人设了，便当着所有人的面在教室里给了许凯皓一顿暴揍。于是他失恋这件事更加坐实了。  
   
周五放学后陈立农抱着手机独自躺在宿舍的床上，一直等到晚上都没等到林彦俊的信息。他长叹一口气，转头看着浴室的门。陈立农从来没想过他和林彦俊有一天真的会“分手”，他的初恋，从一开始他就是抱着要一辈子的心态，他从来没有考虑过自己会喜欢除了林彦俊以外的其他人，但是却忘记了林彦俊本来就是喜欢女孩子的。  
   
陈立农连衣服都忘了换，就这么昏昏沉沉带着满脑子的疑惑睡着了。  
   
 

   
“我下学期要去美国交换半年。”  
   
陈立农把林彦俊的手机号从黑名单移除之后才收到这则简讯，时间已经隔了一个月。陈立农握着手机站在浴室里发抖，最终还是没忍住哭了出来，小孩蹲在地上抱着头，全身都在颤抖，他忍了整整一个月的痛苦在这一刻爆裂开来，带着回音效果的浴室里满是他的呜咽声。一直到腿都要蹲麻的时候，陈立农才撑着地板坐下，他回了电话给林彦俊。  
   
周一的晚八点，陈立农再一次逃课来了A大，他找到林彦俊的时候对方正身穿白大褂在独自赶论文，刚做完实验的样子。  
   
陈立农一头栽到林彦俊的肩膀上，无助地低声哭起来。林彦俊从来没见过他这么难过的样子，登时心里一紧，掰着他的脸想问他怎么了，陈立农死活不肯抬头，他抓着林彦俊的手环在自己腰侧，身体微微发抖。  
   
“到底怎么了？”林彦俊摘下眼镜揉了揉他的头发。  
   
陈立农吸了吸鼻子：“胃痛。”  
   
林彦俊皱起眉头：“偶尔还是很多次？没吃饭吗？痛多久了？”他刚刚抬起手就被对方抓住手腕，林彦俊无奈地叹了口气：“先坐下说，怎么个痛法。”

陈立农攥着他的手越来越紧，最终带了点哭腔：“林医生，我不是病人，我是陈立农。”

林彦俊一时也不知该说些什么，他想解释说我不是习惯性给病人问诊，我是真的担心你的身体，但他也很清楚陈立农哭成这样肯定不只是因为胃痛。  
   
“我一想你就痛，痛到睡不着。”陈立农扭头，说话时的温热气流吐在林彦俊侧颈，又痒又酸涩。林彦俊抱住他拍了拍他的背，极力压柔了语气：“我也想你。你坐下我给你看看，我真的担心你。”陈立农乖乖坐在支架床上，眼睛红成兔子，林彦俊让他躺下，然后娴熟地给他检查腹腔，一边摁一边问他痛不痛。陈立农就看着他，乖巧地回答，最后林彦俊叹了口气，给他写了个便签，上面有几种非处方药的名字，他现在还不是医生，没资格开处方。“你去药店买这几种药，校医院应该就有。这个是用来调理的，每天一片。这个是痛的时候喝的冲剂，记得都不要空腹吃。还有，每顿饭都必须按时吃，尤其是早饭。”  
   
陈立农从床上下来，抱住林彦俊，林彦俊递给他的便签也没能递到他手上就被扫落在地。“你没有什么话想对我说吗，林彦俊？”陈立农声音沉了些，林彦俊没反应过来他指的是什么事，所以张着嘴半天说不出话。  
   
林彦俊轻轻一笑，他拍了拍陈立农的手背说：“等我。”  
   
“只有这个？”  
   
“嗯？”林彦俊转头看他，“你还想要什么？”  
   
“你爱我吗？”陈立农看着他，眼底充溢着不达目的不罢休的坚定。  
   
林彦俊愣了愣，他不知道为什么会突然升华到“爱”这个字。他发现一个月没见的小屁孩很明显地瘦了一圈，连黑眼圈都有了，肯定是又没吃好又没睡好，于是开玩笑反问：“你这段时间是去山区支教了吗，怎么惨兮兮的？”  
   
“你爱不爱我？”陈立农并没有想要放过他。  
   
林彦俊被他逗笑：“爱啊，我最爱农农了。”  
   
陈立农眼睛里突然闪出光芒：“真的吗？你没有在骗我？”林彦俊点头，他伸手给陈立农顺了顺额前碎发：“我最近太忙了没时间关心你，对不起。”陈立农委屈地瘪起嘴，他原本还有好多事情想问，他想问你有没有背着我交女朋友，有没有亲别人抱别人，但是看着林彦俊连出了实验室都不记得换衣服，明显很疲惫的样子，突然就问不出口了。林彦俊抬头亲了亲他的脸，然后很惋惜地说了句等我半年吧，很快的。  
   
他们都知道这只是短暂的离别，这段旅程里谁都不会先走。  
   
他们去校外找了一家小旅馆，条件虽然不太好但是比林彦俊宿舍的床要宽敞许多。陈立农整个人树袋熊一般挂在林彦俊身上，本来说好只是一起睡个普通的觉，最后还是变成了那种睡觉。  
   
他们尝试了好几种新姿势，有站有坐，有骑乘有贴墙后入，最终陈立农还是选择把林彦俊抱进怀里，林彦俊的双腿敞开坐在他身上，这个动作可以完完整整地贴到林彦俊的每一寸的皮肤，他吻着林彦俊心窝处的软肉，一边运动一边听他的心跳。林彦俊搂着他的脖子，整个人的重量都放松落在他身上，随着动作一起一落，他摸到陈立农瘦到凸出的肩胛骨，忍不住心疼地亲了亲他额头。  
   
“嗯，唔…”林彦俊忍受不住地发出喘息，甬道再次被熟悉的人填满，带来的不仅仅是生理快感，他甚至想尝尝什么叫一步到胃，什么叫日上三竿，他想日日夜夜和这个小屁孩黏在一起，他想一直被他填满。  
   
“下次试一试灌肠吧，林医生。”  
   
林彦俊拍了拍他的脑瓜子，无奈道：“你想尝试的事真多。”陈立农狡辩：“您是学医的应该懂啊，做前先灌肠会更卫生点。”林彦俊想问他你是不是又看了乱七八糟的小说，不过对方确实也没说错，之前不想尝试是害怕不好受，但是学医之后才知道适当的灌肠并不是什么SM情节，不仅卫生而且还能增加性爱快感。  
   
“行吧。”  
   
于是周五陈立农就带着各种工具来找他了。  
   
“你给我把乱七八糟的小说都丢掉！网盘交出来！！”  
   
灌肠确实不好受，林彦俊看着生理盐水从身后被输送到肠道，肚子一点点鼓胀起来，登时就难堪地红了脸。林彦俊抱着膝盖保持着规定动作还没几秒就受不住了，侧倒身子闷声痛呼。第一次做灌肠无比煎熬，肚子里的液体偶尔会引发抽搐，他只能抓着陈立农的手。十五分钟被拖到无限漫长，终于清洗干净之后林彦俊虚脱着被陈立农抱到床上。  
   
“对不起。”陈立农心疼地亲了亲他的嘴唇。不过做的时候陈立农还是感慨，色情小说诚不欺我，灌肠过后他体会到了前所未有的快感，插入的一瞬间林彦俊都不觉得疼痛，两个人不管怎么变换体位都是尽致的享受。林彦俊带着点小开心地故意叫了几声，陈立农被他刺激得欲罢不能，连着就是一顿横冲直撞，几乎要把他内壁给捅破。林彦俊哀求着让他停下，但音色听起来更像是在求取满足，陈立农毫不留情地给他吸了满身的红印，下面一直给他干到水从洞口流渗出来。林彦俊先射在了陈立农的小腹上，陈立农用食指沾了一点送进嘴里：“好甜。”  
   
“瞎掰。”林彦俊给他一个白眼。  
   
陈立农用一个晚上的时间干了他四次，一直干到林彦俊腰都快废掉。清洗之后陈立农突然从包里拿出一件白大褂给林彦俊披上，林彦俊一脸的抗拒但无济于事，熟悉的药水味道再次包围了他。“你什么时候偷走我衣服的？！”“嘿嘿，”陈立农得逞地把人拥在怀里，“林医生要记得，穿白大褂除了做实验和看病之外，还有这个时刻。”  
   
林彦俊无语，这么多年过去了，小屁孩终究是小屁孩，幼稚。  
 

 

同年秋天，他们在机场告别。陈立农强行给林彦俊缠了一层厚厚的围巾，又把他虚虚耷着的针织帽给他拽严实了些。林彦俊看着陈立农瘪着嘴不说话的样子，觉得他又长大了一点。“这半年呢，你就乖乖读书，别想那些乱七八糟的，”林彦俊嘱咐道，“我当年高三才开始努力，真的很辛苦，你要是想和我同校就好好学习。”陈立农点头，然后把人抱进怀里，林彦俊的头埋在他肩窝处，正好偷偷亲了他一口，但没想到这一口亲下去眼泪就止不住了。  
   
陈立农一边给他擦眼泪一边开玩笑调节气氛：“干嘛啦，就半年嘛，实在不行我小假期过来找你玩啊。”林彦俊破涕为笑，他本来以为小孩会哭得比他惨，现在看来真的是长大了。他们在桃园机场旁若无人地吻别，陈立农把林彦俊送到安检口，然后塞了一把旺仔牛奶糖到他口袋。  
   
   
平安夜那天，陈立农去道具店里买了一套圣诞老人的衣服，穿上之后跟林彦俊通了视频，林彦俊被他那副模样逗得一边笑一边录屏。台湾的中午是纽约的深夜，林彦俊穿着睡衣躺在床上，讲述自己忙了一天有多累，陈立农听他说着，然后插一两句话问他有没有好好吃饭，有没有下雪，气温是不是特别低。林彦俊觉得很新鲜，陈立农好像不知道从哪一天起突然就变成了大人，不会无目的地黏着他说些有的没的，也不会跟他撒娇闹别扭，两人就像一对长跑了好多年的成熟爱人，安稳也浪漫。  
   
“我跟阿妈说了，我们的事。”陈立农说道。  
   
林彦俊本来都快要睡着，突然被他这句话惊醒，因为他自己到现在为止是还没有勇气出柜的。陈立农笑：“阿妈说想要见你。”林彦俊干笑了两声，跟他开玩笑：“是想要揍我吗？”“不是，”陈立农疯狂摇头，“她说要看看你到底有多好看。”  
   
“那完蛋了，”林彦俊扶额，“看来我最近要去好好练身材，太弱的话不符合男朋友标准。”  
   
陈立农想说那你把睡衣扒掉让我看看你现在身材怎么样，但是又忍住了，他怕自己看到林彦俊太瘦的样子会难受。有一句话怎么说的来着，你的城市下雨了，可我不敢问你有没有带伞，因为我怕你说你没带，而我又无能为力。  
   
他看着林彦俊把手机放在枕边缓缓入睡的模样，发了会儿呆，一直到听见那边传来沉稳的呼吸声，陈立农凑到屏幕上亲了亲他的脸，然后小声说：“你不用着急，难关我先过了，你什么时候准备好我都等你。”  
   
半年如果用来等一个人，真的很漫长，但如果用来潜心学习，也不过就是一学期的事儿。陈立农听林彦俊的话终于在期末把成绩提高到了班级前十，游戏也不打了，黄片也不看了，不和那群狐朋狗友成天叨逼叨，果然可以学业进步。  
   
冬末的早晨，陈立农起了个大早，带着阿妈精心准备的葱抓饼飞奔去了机场。林彦俊刚从到达口出来就看到兴奋招手的陈立农，大大的一只，却莫名很可爱。“飞机餐不好吃吧，阿妈专门给你做的。”陈立农把还冒着热气的葱饼递给他，林彦俊已经半年没有吃过家乡的食物，毫不客气地一口咬掉一大半。陈立农接过他的行李箱和提包，林彦俊便悠哉悠哉地兀自吃起来。“回台南的车票买好了吗？今晚先住我家吧。”陈立农看着他，林彦俊看似犹豫了很久，想说找个酒店但还是没说出口，于是在陈立农期盼的眼神里点了点头。  
   
陈爸陈妈都很温柔，连那个调皮的弟弟都可爱到不行。林彦俊原本的紧张慢慢在家庭氛围里舒缓开来，他看得出陈立农为了让父母接受这件事真的费了很大力气，所以在桌案下握紧了对方的手，决定做他最后的底气。林彦俊不知道该怎么跟自己的父母说，他的父亲一直是个硬脾气，直到现在他都没跟父亲提过他有了爱人。他看着还未成年的陈立农，突然有点愧疚，连小学弟都比他更有勇气。但是陈立农说没关系。  
   
可以等你。  
   
其实陈立农一直都比他勇敢。他借着酒意才敢出言不逊，陈立农却能红着脸跟他说试试，那会儿还没他高的男孩子坚定地在花洒下吻他，好像从来没担心过会被一脚踹出去。陈立农骑着自行车跨过四分之一的城市来找他，为了他讨好宿管和舍友。即便是跨坐在他身上的时候也是信心满满，丝毫没有怯懦。

唯独在那个晚上害怕过，林彦俊想起后来陈立农给他翻的旧账，小男孩坐在实验楼前饥寒交迫，看着他和他的组员并肩同行，第一次有了害怕和恐惧。  
   
林彦俊决定出柜，越早越好，他不想让陈立农再害怕了。林爸在将他痛骂并赶出家门之后，借着寒假和他一起回台南的陈立农在酒店收留了他。他没说家里人的反应，但是陈立农猜到了。没关系，还是可以等。他们没日没夜地做爱，借此宣泄，陈立农把头埋进他怀里说我不会离开你，我会永远爱你。

少年人的承诺到底能撑多久，林彦俊没概念，但是他相信。其实他早就在四年前那间无门禁的教职工宿舍里把全部的自己交给了陈立农，幸好陈立农没有辜负他。  
   
“等你成年就领证怎么样？”林彦俊其实是开玩笑的。  
   
“好啊，谁不领谁是猪头。”陈立农将阴茎顶到更深的位置，林彦俊倒吸一口气，抓紧了他。如果爸妈始终不接受，那他就真的只有陈立农了，他们身体融汇交合的时候，他知道陈立农也完全属于自己。  
 

 

开学后林彦俊回了台北，决定申请本校的硕博连读，陈立农高考成绩真的不错，但是令人万万没想到的是他居然填报了医学。“华一中打脸第一人！！”许凯皓夸张地探了好几次他的脑门确定没发烧，陈立农无语，没好气地反驳：“那我当护士还不行吗，毕竟被你们叫了两年。”

不过拍完毕业照的那天陈立农终于可以亲自打破那个传了好多年的谣言——“我没有和姐姐谈恋爱啦！”林彦俊穿着白色衬衫站在校门口等他，陈立农揽着人走到许凯皓和陆定昊面前炫耀道：“这是我男朋友，马上要登记到户口本的，比你想象中的‘姐姐’好看多了吧？”陆定昊手里的薯片被惊得脱手，撒了一地。  
   
陈立农这么多年来的对象是个超级大帅哥，前前前任校草，两棵草非常登对，就是有点浪费资源。许凯皓不负众望地让这个消息很快再次传遍校园。  
   
高考完的那个夏天，林彦俊接到了父亲打来的电话，让他回家，顺便带上那个小男朋友。陈立农激动地坐在火车上，问了一路自己该穿什么衣服，该怎么说话，要不要把录取通知书带上，以及这个身高能不能过关。林彦俊被他烦得连觉都睡不着，只能抬手捂住他的嘴巴。陈立农笑嘻嘻地靠在林彦俊肩膀上，终于把话题进行到了下一个阶段：“我们什么时候领证啊，我后半年就成年了。”“那就等后半年。”“那什么时候要孩子啊？等你毕业还是我毕业？”“？！你先养好自己吧。”“男孩还是女孩？试管还是领养？要一对龙凤好了！”“闭嘴。”  
   
“林医生，林学长，不要不理我嘛，我是因为紧张才会变话痨的。”  
   
“陈小学弟，把你腿拿开，好重。”  
   
   
   
   
———END———

后记：这个小故事其实我个人还是蛮喜欢的，虽然非常平淡，没有什么大起大落洒狗血。分成上和下一是因为字数，二是为了讲述他们爱情的两个阶段：启蒙和成长。平行时空里的两个人好幸运，一起经历了情窦初开互相启蒙，又一起经历了离合勇怯共同成长，林学长和陈学弟会一直一直在一起，因为他们懂爱之后的所有时光里都只有彼此。一共2.1w字，感谢阅读，感谢你们的每一条留言^^


End file.
